Calls of the Sea
by minimized casualties
Summary: Senna's sudden death led to a rocky relationship between Korra and her father, and her life has been made up of limits on her waterbending and her own freedom. But when a handsome general visits her settlement, a fire is kindled inside Korra, driving her to find the independence and adventure she craves. Korroh. AU, inspired by "The Little Mermaid."
1. Sea

**A/N: **Well, hi. I'm trying out LoK fanfic, I guess. Anyway, this is an AU that has been inspired by many posts on Tumblr, and it's loosely based on Disney's _The Little Mermaid. _But I took the liberty of making many, many changes so that the story and plot flowed well.

No, Korra is not a mermaid okay so don't even-

Okay, enjoy!

* * *

**Sea**

...

_I've broken every rule that I've known  
__since you told me that I've got to __have passion_

_Honestly, you've got me all wrong  
I am just a boy on my own, and we're looking for some promising action  
Tell me what it takes to move on_

...

General Iroh II – Commander of the First Division of the United Forces, grandson to the now retired Fire Lord Zuko, who had begun an era of love and peace after the Hundred Year War – was _finally _on his long-awaited (and much deserved) "vacation."

He leaned out hungrily over the edge of his ship as it powered through the icy cold waters of the South Pole, watching as his breath left him in puffs of clouds. The tip of his nose was red from the biting cold, and he could hardly feel his hands, though they were covered in fine white gloves. Chilly gusts of wind blew through his black hair and into his face, making his golden eyes water. But as he took in the bobbing white icebergs, the stretch of swirling ocean water, and the blinding blue sky, he knew it was all worth it.

"Sir?"

Iroh turned to see his right-hand man, Sen, bundled up in layers of thick coats. Still, his round cheeks were blossoming in a variety of red shades due to the cold and his bright green eyes were looking at him inquisitively under a mop of messy brown hair. Though he was surprisingly young, Sen had surprised Iroh with his talent in earthbending, proving to be one of his most useful and loyal soldiers on his division.

"We should be at the Southern Water Tribe by tomorrow," he said cheerily.

"Thank you, Sen," Iroh said with a smile, grateful that even though the earthbender didn't seem to like the cold very much, he was putting up with it for his General's sake.

Sen lingered by Iroh's side for a few moments longer. "I-If I may ask, sir, why choose the South Pole as your destination during your break?

He shrugged in response. "Why not? I want to see everything, visit everywhere_, _and experience as much as my grandfather and Avatar Aang did in their adventures."

"I see, sir. Let us hope that we find some adventures in the Southern Water Tribe."

The general shrugged again. "Well, I mean, it's not the liveliest of places, but I'm sure we'll find something to do! I just want to be able to say that I've done it all." He flashed a grin, showing off his pearly white teeth.

"Of course, sir," Sen said with another nod. "I hear they have fine two-headed fish soup."

Iroh laughed, a warm sound that rang through the crisp air. "Yes, we can live out adventures battling the exotic foods of the Southern Water Tribe," he said dramatically, punching the air and sending flames shooting out at some imaginary creature. "And then," he continued excitedly, "we'll sail around the Earth Kingdom, stopping at the Air Temples along the way. Perhaps we'll run into my grandfather."

Sen chuckled along, nodding his head. "Or run into some fine lady for his Majesty's nineteenth birthday?"

The firebender laughed again, shaking his head as a slight blush spread over his cheeks. "Let's keep my royal life and my military career separate. And I don't know, Sen. Adding romance to my life will only slow it down, don't you think?"

"I suppose so, sir," the younger man said with a shrug.

There was a short pause as the two men watched the surroundings pass by.

"Tell the captain to take his time in this area; there's no rush to get to the Southern Water Tribe," Iroh ordered suddenly, gazing out at the arctic view around him. "I want to enjoy the scenery, maybe have a fine dinner tonight out on the deck."

"Yes sir," Sen said with a quick bow, turning and moving back across the deck.

About halfway across, he paused, and the general gave him a curious look. "Perhaps, sir," he added as an afterthought, "a woman will be exactly the kind of adventure you need."

...

... ...

...

Meanwhile, in the Southern Water Tribe, a young girl was found outside an igloo, a large tub of icy water before her. Around her were white sheets, probably bedding, that lay forgotten in the cold snow.

But instead of doing her chores, the girl had her brow furrowed in concentration, moving her hands and watching the water jump and slosh around unnaturally. As the water swayed in front of her, she began making the waves bigger and bigger, until they weren't waves at all, but jets that shot up into the air.

She was bundled up tightly in a deep blue anorak, trimmed with white fur, with the sleeves rolled up to her elbows. Her dark brown hair was being blown around in the wind, even though it was pulled back in a neat ponytail, with two smaller locks tied and framing her light brown skin tone and bright blue eyes.

"Korra, are you doing your chores?" a voice snapped, as the front door of the igloo swung open.

With a surprised shriek, the water from the tub sprayed over the girl, and she shielded her face with her hands. "Dad!"

Tonraq chuckled, the blue eyes that he and his daughter shared sparkling in the late afternoon sunlight. "The sheets won't clean themselves, you know," he said, running a hand over his strong jaw.

"I know, I know," Korra muttered, quickly grabbing a sheet and plunging it into the icy water. "I'm doing them."

Her father nodded. "Well, finish up! It's almost suppertime. Ikara and Kahla have finished cooking, and Ako has already set the table." The door slammed loudly as he drew back into the shelter, the animal pelts tacked to the front bouncing against it.

With a sigh, Korra resumed washing out the sheets, hands numbing from the cold water. She knew it would've been smarter if she heated up the water before her chores; the only reason she didn't was because hotter water was, for some reason, more difficult for her to bend. Her chores were the only time she could bend in peace – unless Tonraq caught her or her sisters decided to tattle.

She was the only bender in her whole family, which was odd, considering there were four kids and only one happened to inherit the ability to waterbend. Korra guessed it was because her father wasn't a bender like her mother, unlike other families in the Water Tribes where both parents were benders. In a way, it made her sort of special and there were times Korra took a lot of pride in being the only waterbender in her family.

The only waterbender in her family, besides her mother, that is.

At first, her sisters were extremely jealous of her being able to waterbend. Korra and her mother, Senna, would spend all day by the sea, practicing, training, and perfecting their art. Sometimes, they would even go out at night during the full moon, when their bending was much stronger. Senna was, in her daughter's opinion, one of the most beautiful and graceful waterbenders in the whole Southern Water Tribe. The way she moved was like the ocean itself, swaying with the currents, shifting with the push and pull of the moon.

But six years back, when Korra was eleven, a small disease had swept across the South Pole, and Senna was one of the few unlucky ones that simply couldn't recover from the sickness, even though she and Korra both tried their healing abilities as best as they could.

Ako, Kahla, and Ikara weren't as close to their mother as Korra was, and they were much too young to remember such vivid details about the plague (except for maybe Ikara, as she was eight when it happened); but Tonraq seemed to be as anguished as Korra was about losing Senna, and after her death, he didn't allow his oldest daughter to go out during full moons and practice her waterbending; if anything, he didn't let her practice at all. He pushed his daughters to work hard, do chores, and help support the family. They kept the house tidy and clean, supplied meals, went fishing and even ice dodging when Korra turned fourteen, and lived a relatively normal life.

A life with no bending.

Shaking herself out of her reverie, Korra wrung the fabric in her hands, squeezing out the excess water. She hauled the damp sheets to a clothesline, pinning them up and stepping back to watch them billow in the wind. With a sigh, she turned and pushed open the door into the igloo, where she was instantly blanketed in the warmth from the fireplace and the scent of delicious foods that lingered in the air.

A fraying rug concealed the smooth stone floors, and the walls were adorned with some tribal masks and paintings. Korra tromped across the room, kicking off her boots as she went, to the small wooden table and dropped into a chair.

Her three sisters were seated beside her: Ako, who was only eight; Kahla, who was eleven; and Ikara, who was fourteen. Tonraq sat at the head of the table, his thick dark hair cascading down his back.

As the meal began, Ako began babbling about a tiger seal she encountered while sledding; apparently, the seal took a liking to her and had been following her around all day until she returned to her home. Kahla nodded appreciatively, as the girl was understanding and compassionate toward all of her sisters. Ikara, meanwhile, had seemed to completely tune out the whole conversation, and prodded at her food with her fork.

Finally, Tonraq cleared his throat. "Girls, this weekend, I've planned a trip."

Ako squealed. "A trip, daddy? To where?"

"Another settlement in the Southern Water Tribe. It's not far from here – only six hours away by boat. We'll leave tomorrow, stay there for two days, and return the day after."

"What's it for?" Ikara asked, her eyebrows rising skeptically.

"Fishing trip," their father said nonchalantly he stirred his two-headed fish soup. "We've been working very hard for a while, and I decided we could use a break. And plus the settlement nearby has some nice slopes for sledding."

"We can bring our sleds?" Kahla asked, a small smile lighting up her features.

"It's like a vacation!" Ako said, bouncing up and down in her chair, food forgotten.

Tonraq nodded, giving his daughters beaming smiles.

Korra, who had been listening intently, finally felt a rush of excitement. "I can practice my waterbending all weekend!"

Suddenly, her father's face hardened. "Now, Korra," he said, no trace of the smile he had on only moments earlier left in his voice, "this is a family trip we're doing. I don't want you wasting all of your time frolicking about and not spending time with your sisters."

She frowned. "Dad, we're going to be out on the water for six hours. _Surrounded by water. _It's the perfect opportunity for me to waterbend!"

"Please, Korra—"

"I promise I'll still go sledding and fishing with you guys!"

"An hour, at the most—"

"An _hour? _Out of six hours, I only have an hour? What about on the way back? I think at least four should be enough, not all at once of course!"

"Enough!" Tonraq snapped, pounding a fist on the table, making the silverware and plates rattle.

Korra paused, mouth still open as the words died out in her throat. She glanced at her sisters, who were watching them bicker with their wide blue eyes.

Her father took in a deep breath, and when he spoke, his tone was flat and even. "Korra, I put a lot of time into planning this so that we could all spend time _together. _I'll give you one hour for you to waterbend on the way there, and another on the way back."

Frustration and anger bubbled up inside of her. She swallowed, though her throat was searing, and looked down at her unfinished food as furious tears blurred her vision. Her father was being ridiculous. She was willing to go on this trip, spend time with her family, and all she asked was time to practice her waterbending. One hour, when they'd be at sea for six, was outrageous.

"Why won't you let me waterbend?" she asked, and though her voice wasn't as strong as she wished it was, it stayed steady.

"Korra, I already explained my reasons. This is a family trip and you're not going to waste your time—"

"It's not a waste of time!" she shouted, standing up, her chair toppling backward behind her. "Waterbending is an art! It's part of _me. _I can't just ignore it! When Mom was alive you would let me waterbend all the time! You encouraged me!"

Tonraq's face darkened. "Do not use your mother against me," he said, almost whispering.

"Well, don't keep me from waterbending!" she yelled back. "I'm doing what she taught me, what we did together! You can't keep me from her!"

Her father flinched, the last of his control breaking away from him. Suddenly, he was standing, towering over Korra, who shrank under his fierce gaze. "_You're not Senna!"_ he roared. "She is gone, Korra! She is gone and waterbending in this family is gone with it!"

Korra gasped, his words hitting her like blows to the face. She opened and closed her mouth like a fish, trying to muster up words to say as eerie silence flooded the spaces between them. Tonraq's breathing was heavy, his fists clenched at his sides.

Nearly tripping over her chair, the waterbender backed up, hardly aware of the tears that were streaming down her face. She grabbed her boots, and pushed open the door, where a blast of icy wind swept into the home. Stumbling out into the nightfall, she ignored the calls of her name behind her and slammed the door, trudging out into the cold snow. She shoved on her boots as she went, her feet already numb and damp, until she reached the small stables a few yards away from her home.

She trudged under the shelter, where a polar bear dog lay, it's stocky front paws stretched out in front of it and its slender hind legs tucked neatly under its body. Its head raised as Korra approached, its long tail swishing behind it excitedly. Sensing the girl's distress, the animal nudged her hand with its wet nose and peered at her with huge black eyes.

Korra was still shaking – either from the cold or her anger, she couldn't tell – as she grabbed a leather saddle from a rack and strapped it to the polar bear dog's back in a slow, zombie-like trance, her face still glistening with tears. Then, she climbed on and collapsed onto it as if the whole effort drained her of energy.

Knotting her hands in the reins, she leaned forward and buried her face into the polar bear dog's thick coat of fur, her body shaking with sobs. "Go, Naga," she murmured. "Go, girl."

Naga stood up, her white fur rippling over her robust body, and trotted out from under the shelter. Korra didn't move, just wrapped her arms around the polar bear dog's neck and urged her along. Naga broke off into a run, going faster and faster until they were almost flying through the darkening night.

* * *

Some notes: Korra is not the Avatar. Bolin, Mako, Asami, Tenzin, and other protagonists aren't in this, nor is Amon, Tarrlok, or the Equalists. It's just Korra, Tonraq, Iroh, and OCs (like Sen and Korra's sisters!). I was considering making Korra an actual mermaid, but I thought that'd get complicated, so I kept it simple. Hope you all liked it!

This is going to be a pretty short fanfic. There'll be less than ten chapters, but they'll be pretty long chapters (this one was short, sorry), and it won't update _that _frequently. I didn't put it as a crossover because it was only _inspired_ by _The Little Mermaid_, and is very loosely based off of it (if Korra was a mermaid, or there was a sea witch, etc., it'd be more crossover material).

I shouldn't be doing this but - promotion time? Check out my a:tla Zuko/OC fanfic called "The Choice Is Yours" if you like what I've written here, guys! *winky face*

And for any readers of "The Choice is Yours"- welcome, bbys. *relieved to see familiar faces* I just want to let you guys know that I won't forget about my that fanfic! Promise. I won't update chapter two of this fanfic until I update "The Choice is Yours" first, okay?

Reviews, comments, suggestions? Again, this first chapter was short. Don't worry, they'll get longer. **And obviously I don't own anything.**

xox, Sofia

_Song credit - I'd Rather Make Mistakes Than Nothing At All by Mayday Parade_


	2. Storm

**A/N: **Well, it's been quite a while. I'm so happy with the feedback you guys have given me! I hope you all are doing well and had a good summer. Please enjoy this next chapter!

* * *

**Storm**

...

_This ship is sinking; I'm thinking I'm done for_

_I'll watch as the sails disappear underwater_

_'Cause I'm no captain yet_

...

_You're not Senna!_

The land slanted downwards and the icy snow thinned into sandy slush; Korra was still seated in Naga's saddle, staring out at the dark waves that pounded against the shore, and the smooth, flat stones that dotted the sand.

_She is gone, Korra!_

Words from the fight with her father echoed in her head. Her tears had long since run out, but her eyes were rimmed with red and her lips were dry and chapped. The freezing cold winds battered her cheeks, yet she felt nothing.

_Waterbending in this family is gone with it!_

A frustrated noise escaped from her lips, and she grabbed a stone from the ground beside her, chucking it with all her might out into the ocean, where it landed with a muffled plop somewhere in the distance.

Then, there was silence.

"I don't understand," Korra finally said, her voice hoarse. "Half of the people in our settlement are waterbenders, and there are _hundreds_ of benders in the whole Southern Water Tribe. What's wrong with _me _being a waterbender?"

Naga woofed softly and turned her neck so that she could see Korra, who was still sitting on her back. Korra scratched the polar bear dog behind her velvety ears, sighing. The two stayed like that, listening to the crashing of the waves, tasting the salty air on their lips. Slowly, the tiny white stars became visible, shining brightly against the dark night sky.

Korra took in a deep breath, feeling her limbs relax and her body droop with fatigue. She always felt refreshed when she came and sat by the ocean. It reminded her of her mother. It reminded her of the days they spent together, practicing their bending on the clear blue waves, sparring through the icy spray of the saltwater, knee-deep in the tugging currents. When she was by the sea, Korra felt closer to Senna; it cleared her head, sharpened her senses, made her feel like her mother was there beside her, helping her through tough times.

Sometimes, Korra's mood would even be reflected in the ocean; and at that very moment, as if proving her point, the water was dark and choppy, made up of harsh waves that buffered against the shore. It matched the anger and frustration that the waterbender felt, and she wondered briefly what her mother would advise her to do.

_Mom… you'd agree with me, wouldn't you? You'd understand that I need to be able to bend, that I need to use everything you taught me! Everything that we did together!_

Korra tensed, as if waiting for a sign… a signal… a message, or a hint from her mother. But nothing happened. The breezes continued to blow right through the waterbender, and she shivered slightly, dropping her head back onto her arms in defeat.

Suddenly, a whistle and a thunderous boom echoed through the air.

She sat up straight as if she'd been shocked, gasping as a spray of colors illuminated the night. First came showers of reds and greens, followed by white lights that blinked in and out of existence. They blossomed across the sky, like paint blooming over a canvas; it was almost as if they were stars falling from the heavens, fading out into the dark.

The mixed emotions Korra felt over her predicament with her father was momentarily replaced by her wonder; she had never seen fireworks before. She wanted to get closer to the pretty lights, but had no idea where they were coming from, for surely they weren't things of nature and someone had to be creating them. However, there were no landmasses in the area that could've been the sources of the rockets, and that left only one option: the sea.

Squinting, Korra scanned the horizon, wondering what she might find. Though it was hard in the dark, the dim light shed from the fireworks fell over a vessel out in the ocean.

Curiosity flooded the girl, and she bounced excitedly in the saddle. "Let's go for a swim, Naga."

The polar bear dog whined in response, not wanting to submerge herself in the icy ocean waters. Korra impatiently prodded Naga with the toe of her boot.

She sighed. It was really cold, but it just seemed so exciting! She had to know what those pretty lights were! And she was angry and sad and missed her mother – this small adventure would surely clear her head.

"Should I just go by myself then?" the waterbender challenged, knowing very well that her loyal friend wouldn't let her swim out into the ocean herself.

Sure enough, Naga reluctantly stood up and padded toward the waves, her paws becoming caked with wet sand. She pranced back when the cold water lapped at her furs. She let out another whine, looking woefully back at the hills of snow, where her warm and cozy shelter lay.

"Please, girl?" Korra begged, desperate to see what was happening out at sea.

With a whimpering growl, Naga gave in and trotted out into the waves, kicking her paws and swimming out into the ocean.

The water was _freezing. _It seized up around Korra's legs, feeling like needles against her skin, and a shudder rolled through her. She snuggled herself deeper in her anorak, and leaned forward against Naga's warm body. She felt slightly bad for making her have to swim through the cold, but she knew that the polar dog's body was better accustomed to it.

Soon, Korra became almost used to the icy water around her legs, though it was mostly because they had gone numb. Her hands, too, were frozen around the saddle's reins, and she released them to rub them together, hoping to regain some feelings in her fingers.

They swam for about fifteen minutes, with Korra occasionally glancing back over her shoulder at the small coastline, then back at the ship that was gradually getting bigger. The only noises were the sloshing of the water, the panting of Naga as she navigated through the sea, and the explosions of the fireworks.

As time passed, Korra began to wonder if she was merely doing this out of curiosity, or because she wanted to do something rebellious for a change.

Suddenly, they were submerged in the shadow of the looming ship. Listening closely, she could hear faint music and the chatter of people floating into the air. Korra tilted her head back and let out a gasp as she surveyed the ship, realizing it was a _battleship_. She could see the many platforms stacking on top of each other, the guns that jutted out over the swirling waters, and the insignias of the three nations inscribed across the metal.

Part of her worried what she was getting into – it was a ship full of sailors and _soldiers_, after all. But she assumed that, since the ship was clearly part of the United Forces, it was safe; and since nothing bad was happening in the Southern Water Tribe, it didn't mean any harm. It didn't completely reassure her, but her curiosity overpowered her worry.

"Over there, Naga," she whispered, pointing to the anchor.

As the polar bear dog swam under the hunk of metal, she stood precariously in the saddle, nearly losing her balance and toppling over into the ocean. She moved her arms through the air, imagining herself as one with the ocean – one with the rushing waves and swirling currents – and propelled herself into the air with a jet of cold water that doused her up to her waist. She grabbed onto the cold, metal chain connecting to the anchor, pulling herself up onto a small ledge that jutted out of the metal battleship so that she could see the happenings on deck through an opening in the metal barrier.

Korra sighed with exhilaration, feeling adrenaline pump through her veins. She was probably doing something stupid, but so far, she had gone unnoticed. It would be easy to escape if anything went wrong.

So, heart ramming hard in her ribs, she peered onto the vessel.

There was a party on deck, and everyone had attended: the beat of drums along with the sounds from the tsungi horn and pipa filled the air; a table covered in fancy white tablecloth toward the back of the deck had an arrangement of platters of dumplings, roast duck, seaweed noodles, and arctic hen; a small group of soldiers and sailors danced between the band playing music and the table of food.

_A party? _she wondered. _Why would the United Forces be celebrating here?_

She looked down into the dark waters where Naga was paddling below her, looking up at her and whining again.

"Go back, Naga," Korra whispered. "I can swim back. I'll probably be here for a while.

Naga whined reluctantly, swimming in circles and looking up desperately at Korra.

"Suit yourself," the waterbender hissed, turning her attention back on deck.

She scanned the party, then finally found what had caused her to swim all the way out in the first place: in the back of the ship, even farther behind the table of food, were a series of rockets assembled and aiming toward the sky.

Korra watched in rapt fascination as a firebender lit the fuse of one of the rockets, launching it into the air. The whistle of it was ten times louder now that she was right next to it, and she had to cover her ears when the deafening boom echoed through the night.

"Wow," she breathed, looking up at the firework bursting through the sky.

She turned her gaze back onto the deck, itching to clamber on board and light one for herself. She could see the light glint of the shimmering decorative papers around the bodies of the rockets, and the trails of smoke they left behind as they shot up into the air.

Suddenly, a loud voice silenced the group onboard, and the music came to an abrupt stop.

"Everyone, I have an announcement," a young boy, no older than Korra asked. He had a round face and startling green eyes. Running his fingers nervously through his messy dark hair, he attempted to get the attention of the twenty or so soldiers and sailors on deck.

Finally, once everyone was completely silent, the boy continued. "As you all know, we are all on a wonderful 'vacation' around the world, starting with the Southern Water Tribe. And even though some of us might not be too affectionate of the cold – except for maybe you waterbenders – it is only a small way to repay the general who has led us safely and calmly through numerous battles, for we would not be here if it wasn't for his generosity that wanted him to share his gift with us.

"So, let us all raise our glasses in toast to our brave and selfless general, in honor of his twentieth birthday."

Everyone let out a hearty cheer, throwing their fists in the air, some fingers wrapped around mugs and glasses full of whiskey and ale. They all surged forward, swarming around a certain figure who Korra assumed was their general. She arched her neck, leaning forward until her whole head was through the opening, her chin hovering inches from the metal floor of the deck; she was lucky that everyone was preoccupied and didn't notice her.

As the loud laughter and chatter from the sailors continued, Korra swung one of her arms onto the deck, resting her head on it; the other hand was still firmly holding onto the anchor chain and her legs were folded under her on the small ledge, getting as comfortable as she possibly could.

Finally, the crowd parted slightly so that the general was able to come through, and Korra lifted her head in curiosity. Having heard the crew speak, she already knew he was three years older than her, and she waited skeptically for her first glance at him, thinking that he must've been a really amazing soldier to become a general at such a young age.

He emerged out of a tangle of hands clapping him on the back and arms wrapping around his shoulders: he was well built, maybe a head taller than Korra, with a visibly muscled body under his gold-trimmed red suit. Thick dark curls fell over his forehead, as dark as the night itself, and in contrast, a dazzling grin lit up his features. Korra's head tilted a bit to the side as she gazed at him, looking over his sharp cheekbones and angular jaw, and she could feel herself heat up ever so slightly. He was laughing, a sweet sound that was distinct even in the mess of all the other voices, and his eyes were closed. Korra couldn't help but give a tiny frown, as a little part of her burned with curiosity to see the color of his eyes.

He and his crew walked to the back of the boat; Korra receded into the shadows a few times when some soldiers got dangerously close, but for the most part, her eyes were trained on the general, watching with fascination at how close and friendly he was with his crew. Not only was he young, but he was well-liked and obviously a great leader.

Korra wondered if he was bender, perhaps a waterbender. A thrill of excitement rolled through her as she remembered that he was heading toward the Southern Water Tribe! What if they met, and he was a waterbender, and he trained her? _Three years isn't that big of a difference, _she thought as a sly smirk crept across her face.

Shaking her head in surprise, she drew fully out of the deck, hanging back onto the chain. This was crazy. She was suddenly having fantasies of him being a waterbender and training her just because he was – from what she could see – a young, handsome, strong general.

She scolded her bold mind, flexing her fingers around the cold metal chain and realizing how stiff and tired she was from being in this awkward position. She looked down at the dark waters, noticing how high up she was, and saw that Naga was long gone, probably back at the shore. She felt slightly bad, and made a silent promise to herself to get going as soon as possible.

But she wasn't quite finished yet, and she turned back, propping her elbow back on the floor of the deck and listening to the conversation going on between the people onboard the battleship.

"Well," General Iroh said, addressing the boy who had made the earlier toast, "this is quite a party, Sen! Fireworks, _wow, _you went all out!"

The boy, Sen, smiled with pride. "We know they're your favorite," he said, "and the crew and I had to do something special."

One of the sailors suddenly shouted out, "Enjoy it now! The next party that's like this better be your bachelor party!"

The small crowd let out a hearty laugh, while a slight flush colored the general's face. Korra felt her excitement flit across her face and she arched her eyebrows in surprise; she had assumed that a young, dashing man like himself already had a string of young girls from wherever he came from.

Growing up, Korra had never really found interest in any of the boys in her settlement. Even the benders were mostly her friends, and they'd go sledding and have snowball fights, and waterbending spars, but she was never really attracted to them. Perhaps it was the fact that her life was always overwhelmed with her father's work, and the stress of never being able to really waterbend; or, maybe it was because all the boys were so similar. It wasn't bad; it was simply that none of them really had an ambition to travel, to find adventure, to have new experiences. They were too content with their plain life living in the Southern Water Tribe.

Korra had always wanted to travel to her sister tribe in the North Pole and find a waterbending master, or to the United Republic of Nations to find someone there. She had never, though, been _crazy _enough to even voice this dream to her father - who could possibly _imagine_ what he would have done to her!

The general smiled wearily. "That won't be for a _very _long time. I still haven't had my share of adventures."

Sen shook his head, chuckling, and gestured to the general with a jerk of his thumb. "I keep telling him that a woman will be a whole new kind of adventure."

A few of the sailors roared with laughter. Iroh shook his head, and Korra got the feeling he had rolled his eyes; though from the distance, she couldn't tell.

He walked across the deck, and the waterbender let out a tiny gasp as he came close to where she was hiding; for a moment, she was sure he had spotted her prying in on them and so she grasped the metal chain with both hands, wriggling her numb legs and preparing herself to retreat into the ocean waters at any moment.

Thankfully, he was still oblivious to her presence, and he rested his gloved hands on the metal railing, leaning out and searching the arctic region around him. Korra was holding her breath, scared that if he looked down he would surely see her.

This general, even though Korra didn't know a single thing about him, struck her as the swashbuckling, hero type. The kind of young man who would face danger head-on, who would go on long and tedious journeys, who would stop at nothing to feel a rush of adrenaline. And Korra, who had hardly even experienced that, longed for those very things. Perhaps she was just attracted to the feeling of adventure he had associated with him. Again, she wondered if he was a bender – though his paler skin and dark hair made her realize that, if anything, he was a firebender or even an earthbender, definitely not a waterbender.

He spoke to his crew, but left his gaze lingering on the scenery that surrounded them. "Trust me, Sen, this kind of adventure is good enough for me. I know you all want to see me all…" he waved his hand, as if batting away an annoying fly, "… happy and settled down with some girl, but I don't want that yet."

"Aw, you haven't had a taste of it yet," Sen said. "Love is intoxicating. One moment of it will leave you wanting more."

Iroh laughed, shaking his head. "You should be a poet."

Set crossed his arms, raising an eyebrow, while the men behind him chuckled and nudged each other playfully. "It's true."

Shaking his head again, Iroh opened his mouth to speak – but he was cut off by a low rumble that reverberated through the sky.

At first, Korra thought the rockets had gone off again, but as she tilted her neck back to look up at the sky, only a small drizzle of rain began to patter at her cheeks; no trace of the bright fireworks were lingering overhead. Above her was a dark roof of storm clouds that had clumped together in a dark, ominous group, and she was surprised that she hadn't noticed it before.

It was as if every force of nature decided to meet up at that very moment: below the battleship, the black ocean water began to churn and roll in huge waves; icy winds were suddenly battering at Korra's face; a flash of lightning crackled in the sky, illuminating everything in a ghostly white light.

Korra had a feeling it was time to get going.

She looked down, at the dark water that was jumping and slamming against the side of the metal battleship. Her hands were numb, frozen to the chain, and she knew that readjusting herself would only send her spiraling down into the ocean.

Instantly, she wished Naga had waited for her; but then again, this was all her fault. Spirits, why did she have to be so reckless? Now she was stuck in the middle of a growing storm.

Korra was thrown off balance as the entire vessel lurched to the side, thrown around by the waves. She slipped off the ledge, and was flying around, gripping the chain with all the strength she had. The rain picked up, falling in sheets around her, and the wind was merciless. The spray of the ocean was soaking her clothes, and saltwater stung her eyes.

The chain was coated with beads of water, and her hands were frozen numb; her grip slipped.

Korra fell into the ocean, and she didn't know which way was up or down, left or right. The dark water pulled her in, pounding her down; bubbles blurred her vision, and everything was muted except for the roar of the water rushing in her ears; her lungs were screaming, limbs flailing uselessly in the swirling current; she didn't even have enough strength to waterbend…

Suddenly, her head broke through the surface, and Korra was gasping for air, everything around her dark and cold. She could see the looming metal ship being tossed in the waves, but as she kicked her legs, fighting the current, the shore remained shrouded in the night and she had no idea which way to go. Another bolt of lightning shot across the sky, followed by the crash of thunder.

There was a pull in the waves, everything moving back, the water folding over and rising up in a huge, black wave. But Korra was ready, and she pulled her _own _water, moving her arms and shooting herself up into the air in a huge waterspout, the water shifting and coiling like a snake beneath her.

Adrenaline was spiking through her blood, and Korra hardly even paid attention to the cold that seeped through her body. Korra had never waterbended so much before! But this was a matter of life and death and so she had no choice but to rely purely on her instinct and gut.

The waterbender rotated around, and squinting through the rain, she could see the distant outline of the shore; perhaps that was even Naga, splashing through the waves, wondering if Korra was alright.

Below, the waves pounded on her waterspout, nearly making the vortex crumble beneath her. She silently wished she had spent more time practicing the technique, for it was a high-level waterbending skill; but, at the same time, she wasn't sure if this was the best idea, and didn't want to get struck by lightning.

She shifted her arms, sending the snake of water arching toward the shore; with another strained movement, Korra began moving toward land, the waterspout powering through the ocean.

The progress she made was slow, but steady, and she glanced over her shoulder to see how General Iroh's ship was doing: the battleship, as strong and sturdy as it was, was like a leaf being blown around in the wind. It swayed from side to side, and a huge wave picked it up, rolling it toward an iceberg at high-speed.

Korra could see unnatural movements in the water around the vessel – surely the waterbenders onboard were trying to save themselves – but it was no use, and even Korra knew that she couldn't stop the ship. She gasped as it collided with the iceberg, chunks of snow and ice smashing onto the battleship. The metal bent and creaked under it, collapsing as if it were made of paper.

Icy cold fear shot up her spine, and Korra knew that it had nothing to do with the freezing water or the weather. She pondered what to do, a million different scenarios running through her head, but none of them seeming right – should she go save herself, or try to help the soldiers and sailors that may have been drowning at sea?

No. Surely they could take care of themselves! They were _trained_, after all, and there were earth, fire, _and_ waterbenders! She was just _one_ girl, and she needed to save herself. And so she turned back toward the shore, moving slowly through the pounding storm.

...

... ...

...

General Iroh watched as his crew got on lifeboats and lowered themselves into the icy dark waters, bobbing away, hopefully toward safety. The waterbenders were the last to go, working until the very last second to try and save the ship. But everyone knew it was no good. The tall, towering platforms were crushed under the weight of the ice; the metal of the hull was pierced, bent at a horrifying angle, inches above the water; waves sloshed onto the deck, and everyone's legs were soon soaked with saltwater.

"General, please!" a voice shouted over the wind, and Iroh was unable to recognize it in the roaring storm. The rest of his sentence was snatched away by the wind.

Hands grabbed at him, and he found himself being pushed toward a lifeboat. Still, many – _too _many – men were still on board, and Iroh needed to make sure every single one of his soldiers got to safety.

"_No_," he growled, loud enough for the soldiers and sailors around him to hear. "Get everyone else off this ship _first. _Head for the shore, it's not too far from here."

His soldiers made move to protest, but he gave them a glowering look, letting them know that he was dead serious. After the briefest moment of hesitation, they nodded solemnly and filled the lifeboat; it began to lower toward the water, toward the rest of the lifeboats that bobbed up and down on the floating waves, painfully slow.

It touched the sea the moment the third bolt of lightning zigzagged across the sky: it nearly blinded Iroh with its bright white light, latching itself onto the ship and kindling a spark on the sails.

Flames. Bright, burning, blazing flames, spreading like a wildfire. They licked across the deck of the ship, eating away at the sails, and crisping the insignias on the hull. The rain, as thick and pouring as it was, couldn't douse the fires; as one went out, another sprang up.

A few men, one last lifeboat, not enough time.

Iroh herded together the last couple men, yelling orders that were lost in the howling wind, watching as they filed into the boat. Cold sweat trickled down his back, mixed with the icy raindrops that beaded down his pale skin. The side of his face was burning in the heat from the fire, yet his hands and limbs were still freezing numb in the storm. He shoved the lifeboat into the ocean, not even bothering to worry about placing his crew down gently on the sharp waves. There was no time for that.

Shouts of protest and fear rose up at him, soldiers beckoning for him and yelling at him to get the _hell _off the boat. It was too hard to hear what they were saying. Sen's familiar face was visible in the tossing waves, eerie shadows thrown over his face, cast by the inferno. He was mouthing something…Fire? Fire _something._

Agni, Iroh knew that there was a fire! Heat clawed at his back as the flames hissed and spit, angry that its prey was escaping. The general knew he had to get off the battleship, fast; even though he was a firebender, he would much rather take his chances with the agitated ocean than with the devouring fires.

He moved back, bending his knees slightly and preparing to take a running leap off the boat.

A crackling noise of a fuse being lit reached his ears, and everything seemed to happen at once.

Out of the corner of his eye, Iroh could see the gleaming red rockets, the colorful wrappings on them distorted and melting in the heat, and the barrels of gunpowder next to it. What Sen said finally made sense. Fire_works. _The entire world seemed to rip apart, seemed to burst out into wild, dancing flames. He shut his eyes against the fiery red explosion, his body engulfed in the white-hot heat; he was suffocating, burning, melting; every inch of his body was screaming in agony; his head pounded, the hot gases swirling in his lungs.

Suddenly, it was cool.

Cold water caressed his skin, covering him with light, gentle kisses. He couldn't breathe, and liquid seemed to fill his lungs as he tried to gasp for the air that just didn't come. Blackness ebbed away at the corners of his vision. Everything was screaming, spots danced before his eyes, and though his mind was begging for him to kick his legs, his limbs floated out in front of him, his white hands outstretched and useless.

Fire wounded the prey, but Water got the meal.

* * *

I'm honestly really pleased with how this chapter turned out, but hey - let me know what you all think! Your opinions matter the most.

After this I'll be updating "The Choice Is Yours," so don't worry. And then I'll update this one, and so on and so forth. But, again, this fanfic will be quite short so enjoy it while it lasts. (;

Just kidding. Leave me any critiques, suggestions, or comments! Thanks you guys, and take care.

xox, Sofia

_Song credit - Stay Awake (Dreams Only Last For A Night) by All Time Low_


End file.
